On The Run
by DISabellaV
Summary: Sometime's life is full of difficult choices. But the Volturi were here for my Renesmee and i didn't have a lot of time to think before leaving my pack or the Cullens. All I knew, was that Bella told me to save her daughter. As far as I'm concerned, the people Nessie and I left behind are dead, and we have to keep running.


**On The Run**

Leaving Bella, my imprint's mother and my beloved friend, and my pack was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But life comes with choices, and saving Renesmee was the only option in my mind. So we ran. When running though, sometimes it's best to take a glance over your shoulder.

**Author Note: **I'm very new to the site, but I'm open to all feedback and criticism, so please do me the honor of reading some of my work and helping me make room for improvement I hope you enjoy!

_Chapter one: Protect my daughter _

I don't even know how long Nessie and I had been running. I think we passed Vancouver yesterday, but my head was not really registering the places we passed but more so on the faces we had left behind three days ago.

I had always dreamed of one day finding my soul mate. Of settling down, buying a house, having children, and building an escape from the world. But here I was, with my six month old imprint, Renesmee strapped to my back.

The Volturi had come with a fury, and from what little I saw before I took Renesmee in our escape, no one would have made it out alive. My pack, the bloodsuckers as I like to call them, Bella, Edward, they were all gone. I knew it in my heart that they were gone, and I knew from the absence of Seth and Leah's thoughts in my head that they too were destroyed.

The feeling of remorse and selfishness washed over my fury figure and made my paws dig in the ground and pull myself to a full stop in the deserted forests. Nessie was asleep and I slowly lowered her to the ground until I felt that she was carefully placed in a pile of leaves. I needed to change back to human form and find at least a bit of humanity left within me so I changed back and quickly put on the pair of pants I carefully tied to my leg.

Although Nessie hadn't said anything the whole trip, I could feel her pain. She too believed her parents and family were lost. It was a feeling of emptiness that washed over the both of us, suffocating us into a feeling of complete and utter despair.

I stared at Nessie for a long time. I never believed it would be possible to find a soul I cherished more than her mother Isabella. Little did I know, my attraction for her mother was only driven from the tiny human being that would one day grow inside her.

I felt Nessie awaken and went to sit myself beside her, grasping her hand in mine, "Goodmorning Nessie" I said with the best fake cheerfulness I could muster.

Nessie looked at her surroundings, remarkably fast of course considering she was half vampire. She put her hand to my face and cupped my cheek. Images of the war that we witnessed before we took our leave three days ago flew into my mind making me shudder. This was Nessie's way of communicating when she did not wish to speak words aloud. Some vampires are fortunate enough to have gifts alike to hers. In fact her father was a mind reader and her mother a mental shield, quite the family genes I would say.

I sighed and stared down at Nessie. _God you're beautiful _I thought to myself. Although she was only six months old she looked like she could be a ten year old, she was half human and half vampire so she was doomed to grow fully in a tremendously small time frame.

"I was thinking we could hangout for a bit, maybe look and see what's around here hmm? Your mother and father would not of wanted you to be upset Renesmee, they would have wanted you to live out the life that they fought so hard for. You know that right?" I said with tears streaming down my face.

She nodded, sadly, and looked into the distance.

We sat in silence for several moments until the snapping of a tree branch made both of us whip our head to the south. Someone was in this forest with us, and unless my wolf senses were wrong, it was not a human.


End file.
